Bernie
Bất động= |spawns = |renew = có |spawnCode = "bernie_inactive"}} |-| BERNIE!= |spawnFrom = |spawnCode = "bernie_big"}} |-| Hoạt động= |spawnFrom = |spawnCode = "bernie_active"}} |-| Chết= |renew = Có |spawnCode = Không thể spawn}} |-| Vật phẩm= |spawnCode = "bernie_inactive"}} Bernie là một vật phẩm Sinh Tồn/Mob trong Don't Starve Together, chỉ có thể chế tạo bởi Willow. Bernie có thể được Willow cầm trên tay của cô ấy để tăng khả năng giữ ấm và sự tỉnh táo của cô. Khi Willow rơi vào trạng thái điện loại, một Bernie được bỏ trên mặt đất sẽ trở thành BERNIE!, một phiên bản to lớn và hiếu chiến của Bernie nhỏ, thứ sẽ khiêu khích và tấn công với những Mob khác (bao gồm cả Sinh Vật Ảo Ảnh. Tuy nhiên nó không thể khiêu khích Boss. Nó có 2000 Máu và gây ra 50 sát thương mỗi đòn đánh. Chỉ có 1 BERNIE! sẽ hoạt động với mỗi Willow bị điên loại. BERNIE! không thể được nhặt vào hành trang của người chơi. Nếu 1 Nhân Vật (Không chỉ Willow) rơi vào trọng thái điên loạn và BERNIE! đã được kích hoạt, một Bernie ở trên mặt đất sẽ bắt đầu hoạt động nhưng không tăng kích thước. Phiên bản nhỏ bé hơn này có thể đi lại trên mặt đất và khiêu kích những Sinh Vật Ảo Ảnh ở gầy đó, khiến chúng nhắm vào nó. Bernie này có 1000 Máu và sẽ mất đi 1 độ bền với mỗi 10 sát thương gây lên nó. Khi độ bền của Bernie trở về 0, nó sẽ ngừng khiêu khích Sinh Vật Ảo Ảnh. Biểu tượng của nó sẽ trở trành biểu tượng "chết" và nó sẽ nằm xuống mặt đất và xem xét nó sẽ cho ra một loại thoại khác. BERNIE! cũng sẽ trở lại dạng này khi hết máu. Sử dụng Cuộn Kim Khâu sẽ hồi lại 100% độ bền với 1 lần khâu duy nhất. Health and will lose 1 durability for each 10 damage dealt to him. When Bernie's durability drops to 0%, he will stop attracting Shadow Creatures. His appearance and icon change to reflect that he is "dead", and examining him will provide a different quote. BERNIE! will also become this form when he loses all Health. Using a Sewing Kit on Bernie will restore him to 100% durability. Khi ở trên Đảo Mặt Trăng, Tinh Thần biến thành Đồng Hồ Khai Sáng, Bernie sẽ không biến thành BERNIE!. Nếu nó kích hoạt trước khi tiến lên Đảo Mặt Trăng, nó sẽ ngưng kích hoạt ngay lập tức. The Forge Trong sự kiện The Forge, Bernie đóng vai trò giống như trong trò chơi chính, thu hút quái vật trong khi không đánh trả. Khi Bernie hết máu, tất cả quái vật sẽ ngừng tấn công và đi lang thang đến người chơi gần nhất. Willow có thể hồi sinh Bernie sau 3 giây để nó bắt đầu thu hút quái vật trở lại. Trong The Forge mùa thừ 2, Khi Willow mặc một Siêu Giáp Thầm Thì, Bernie sẽ lớn hơn và được tăng cường thêm máu. Thời gian để hồi sinh nó cũng sẽ giảm đi. Bên lề * Bernie lần đầu tiên xuất hiện trong bức chân dung nhân vật Don't Starve của Willow như một vật phẩm không tên. Nó chính thức được giới thiệu là một vật phẩm độc quyền cho Willow trong Don't Starve Together. ** Các nhà phát triển tiết lộ trong buổi stream cho A Little Rain Must Fall Bernie ban đầu có tác dụng giúp Willow trông "dễ thương và ngây thơ hơn".Archive of forum thread "What the Devs said during the live stream", March 11, 2013 * Tên của Bernie là cách chơi chữ của từ "burn" (cháy). * Mô tả chế tao của Bernie có thể là tham chiếu tới bài hát "Mad World" của Tears for Fears, đặc biệt lời bài hát "xung quanh tôi là những gương mặt quen thuộc". * Các nhân vật có các lời thoại xem xét mới cho Bernie trong Forge, nhưng thay vào đó, các xem xét thông thường đã được sử dụng, khiến các xem xét riêng của Forge không được thực hiện. * Theo các nhà phát triển trong Rhymes With Play # 228, một ý tưởng bị loại bỏ của Winona xoay quanh việc cô cung cấp các bản nâng cấp cho những người sinh tồn khác. Một khái niệm về ý tưởng này được trình bày trong hướng này là Bernie được cơ giới hóa với khả năng phòng thủ. * Bernie được nâng cấp bên cạnh Willow vào 7 tháng 5 năm 2019 trong làm lại nhân vật Willow.Willow Refresh Info and Roadmap Schedule Update. Posted on April 25, 2019Willow Character Update and More!. Posted on May 7, 2019 Trước cập nhận này, nó không có dạng BERNIE!. * Giọng của BERNIE!'s là một giọng người đang cười khúc khích với một con vật đang gầm gừ. Thư viện ảnh Bernie.png|Biểu tương của Bernie khi không hoạt động. Bernie Dead.png|Biểu tượng của Bernie lúc "chết". Bernie Promo.png|Một ảnh quảng cáo lúc Bernie chiến đấu với Bò Rùng Rợn. RWP 220 Doodle Jam.png|Bernie được thấy trong một bức vẽ từ Rhymes with Play #220. Art Stream 43 Funko Pop! Willow.jpg|Bernie được thấy trong một bức vẽ từ Art Stream # 43. Art Stream 67 Big Bernie.png|Bernie được thấy trong một bức vẽ từ Art Stream # 67. RWP 228 Winona's Gadgets.png|Phác thảo của những tiện ích trong việc làm lại Winona năm 2019 bao gồm cả phác thảo của việc nâng câp Bernie từ Rhymes with Play #128. RWP 236 Bernie Concept Art 1.jpg|Phác thảo của Bernie từ Rhymes with Play #236. RWP 236 Bernie Concept Art 2.jpg|Phác thảo của Bernie từ Rhymes with Play #236. RWP 236 Bernie Concept Art 3.jpg|Phác thảo của Bernie từ Rhymes with Play #236. RWP 236 Bernie Concept Art 4.jpg|Phác thảo của Bernie từ Rhymes with Play #236. From the Ashes 2.png|Bernie chống lại một Mỏ Khiếp Sợ trong From the Ashes. From the Ashes 3.png|Bernie và Willow cùng những người trông trẻ trong From the Ashes. From the Ashes 4.png|Bernie bị tịch thu trong tay nguoiwf trông tre trong From the Ashes. From the Ashes 7.png|Bernie và Willow ở đoạn kết của From the Ashes. Âm thanh Liên kết ngoài en:Bernie Thể_loại:Đặc Trưng Nhân Vật Thể_loại:Thẻ Sinh Tồn Thể_loại:Đối Tượng Không Cháy